


Shadows Of Evil - Asylum

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [6]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Historical References, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-13 13:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: Delve deep into the heart of WW2 Germany and into the past of Angel Cain and Edward Richtofen, as they battle the inner demons of their homeland. Although she may have failed the mission in northern France, Angel is set the task of overseeing the insane Asylum Verruckt and all the challenges that come with it. Enter the Asylum at your own risk and see for yourself the horrors that await. Contains violence and course language , Call of Duty Blackops zombies is sole property of Treyarch and Activision, Edward Richtofen is owned by Treyarch and Activision, Angel Cain is owned by me and Blaire Taylor is owned by Gellyfish T, Roy mustang is owned by Hiromu Arakawa.





	1. The Weight Of Failure

The journey homeward was long and slow, I anticipated my punishment that awaited me in Berlin. Edward rubbed his forehead, running his hand through his black hair, I could see in his eyes the anxiety of not knowing what would happen when we arrived. I could see the lights of the city ahead, looming ominously, we arrived outside the headquarters of the military and jumped off the cart. Taking a deep breath I walked inside the front doors, being met by the head of my department and I saluted him. "Sir" I said and he saluted me back. "We had believed you would not return, it seems we were wrong, Colonel" he said as officers from the court walked over to me. I knew that I was in deep, they told me to follow them and I was incarcerated until my hearing.

A few days later

I was led to the military court room, I was sworn in and sat down to await my fate. The proceedings were slow, I sat patiently, listening to the charges against me, among them was treason and I knew if convicted that I was to be executed for sure. "Colonel Engel Cain" the judge said as I stood up, "how do you plead?" I swallowed hard. "Not guilty your honor" I answered as the jury handed him their verdict, just as he was about to read this, Hans Steiner, head of weapons research group 935 burst in the courtroom. "Your honor I have a letter to pardon this officer" he stated walking up to the judges bench and handing it to him. I was in a wee bit of shock, I held my breath and waited for someone to speak, "it seems you have friends in high places Colonel, the defendant has been cleared of all charges" the judge decreed as his gavel struck the bench and I sighed in relief. I met with Hans afterward, thanking him for staying the hand of death. "You brought Edward Richtofen back alive my dear, our top scientific mind and without any thought to your own saftey" he explained as Edward walked towards me and embraced me in a hug. "He is a brother too me, I wasn't going to leave him to die and he saved my life" I replied, "it went without saying Dr Steiner" we discussed future plans and I then headed home to await further orders.

Curtains drawn, I sat in my cosy arm chair high as a kite and mellow. Empty bottles littered the floor around me, seeing shadows dancing on the walls, I chuckled lowly finishing another bottle and dropping it lazily on the floor. I turned to the ash tray filled with cigarette butts and roaches, picking up a smoke that laced it's nicotine curls towards the ceiling and took a long draw on it. It had been years since that day in France, but the mind replayed the dirty memories back like a roll of super 8 film. Not worried, not caring, I wasted my days away in a drunken drug induced haze trying not too feel anything or talk to anyone, I stubbed the cigarette out and got up, attempting to get to my alcohol shelf, I reached for the next 3 bottles taking them back to my post, Germany had fallen flat in the wake of the last World War and my prospects saw me staring down a sea of dodgy politics. It had only been a few months since Hitler rise to power, people had coined him as the Fuhrer of our nation, a rather lofty title as I saw it, sooner or later it was gonna end bad but I paid little mind to it as I battle my inner demons with the drink in my hand. There was a knock at the door, "who is it?" I yelled as I heard the familiar voice of Edward Richtofen answer me. "Engel? Its me may I come in?" He asked and I rose from my chair and stumbled to the door, as I opened it I could see he wasn't weathering things well either, I gestured for him to come in and I wandered back to the door to my porch. "Shit..." I said almost tripping over the empty bottles on the floor. Edward rubbed his forehead, "I see you have decided to cope with this using alcohol" he commented as I laughed. "That and drugs, just being honest Edward, to tell you the truth it doesn't stop the memories" I stated sighing and walking out into the sun and squinting. "So I take it that you are aware of the changes? He asked and I nodded. "They rung me yesterday asking me to come in tomorrow to hear out all these new changes" I explained as I lit up another cigarette. "We have been absorbed by the 3rd Reich, everyone in the group is now national socialist" he said as I nodded. "Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to go that way somehow"I replied, Lord knows it was gonna be the topic of tomorrow.

The next day....

I entered the military headquarters building, suited up in my formal uniform I awaited my new bosses arrival. I noticed that pretty much every other soldier had donned the symbol of the 3rd Reich, moments later the general and his assistant were ushering me into the conference center room and we sat down. "I must I'm form you that due to a shift in power that all military personnel are required, in order to retain their rank and status, to embrace the national socialist regime and wear these new armbands to show loyalty to our new leader" he stated handing me the red white and black band, I attached it knowing full well if I didn't that I would be sent off for execution. "It is an honour to serve General" I said secretly thinking that this was the start of something bad, I just got that feeling but I kept it to myself. "Welcome back Colonel, your new assignment is to oversee the facility known as Verruckt, you will be deployed there shortly" he instructed as I saluted and walked out to meet my entourage.


	2. Verruckt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Asylum...

I arrived at this facility, a mansion like building covered in Nazi banners and soldiers marched in formation around its boundary. It was a cold miserable fucking day and I noticed that some of the posted officers were snickering in my direction. Henkel, my personal assistant, came into stride with me as I entered the building, my ears filling with the sounds of electricity snaps and pained cries of men in the background. "This facility is a station for extracting information from persons of interest ma'am, you have complete authority here and the captain is waiting to fill you in further" he said as I walked past a couple of soldiers dragging a dead man towards a large pit and pushing him inside it. It didn't phase me much, I had seen corpses walk again before. As my assistant had said, Captain Reichert stood waiting beside a group of enlisted soldiers standing guard outside the prisoner pen. "Colonel Cain, nice, to make your aqquaintance" he said with a certain distasteful look in his eyes. "Indeed, run me through your proceedures" I ordered waving my hand, my face emotionless and he gestured for me to follow him. After the tour and conversational pleasantries I sat down at my desk and head butted it hard, knocking off my hat. "Aie.... Verdammte Schlampe" I said lighting up a cigarette, Henkel waited patiently for his orders, "could you get me a coffee please, milk two sugar" he was off quick smart to fulfill my request. He returned with my hot beverage and stood waiting for me to give him more orders, to which I looked up at his smiling face. "Thank you Henkel, if you would please request the paperwork on the persons we are attempting to get information from, that would be much appreciated" I said and he was off, as much as this was not new to me, the circumstances of my appointment were, it was then I noticed Hans Steiner walking into my office and I smiled leaning back into my chair. "Hans, good to see you" I said shaking his hand. "Colonel, pleasure is all mine, I have progress to report" he said as I raised my eyebrow. "Go on" I answered and he continued. "We have some new methods of information gathering to test out on some of these inmates, with your permission I would very much like to apply these in the field, with you overseeing of course" he explained and I nodded, Henkel reappeared holding an arm full of files, "let's go Dr, show me what you have learned so I may send this back to my superior" I ordered as he lead me to the room where he conducted his tests.

Sitting strapped to a dental looking chair was a dark haired man, his eyes wide with fear and sweat poring down his brow. Hans slipped on plastic gloves with a snap, turning to the man, he picked two rods and walked over to the man who was now screaming through the gag in his mouth. "Are you focused? Eyes on me" he said to the victim, he stabbed the rods into both knees and the man cried out in pain, tears escaping his eyes. Hans held up a map of a region in France. "Where are the allies!" He demanded and the man shook his head, Hans attached a clip to each rod that was connected to an electrical switch, he turned on the power, electrocuting the man for a few seconds then stopping. He held the map up again, removing his gag, "where are they hiding!" He exclaimed. "I don't know! I swear!" The man answered as his gag was applied again and the switch thrown, this time for longer before it was stopped. I watched with a stone cold expression as Hans repeated his last question. "North, they're north please, please dont-" the man spilt as Hans switched on the power, this time without the gag, the man was electrocuted till he no longer moved and Hans turned to me with a smile shutting of the power. "Deliver this information to the Fuhrer, we're done here, dispose of the corpse" I ordered leaving the room, I strode back to my office, Henkel hot on my trail, Captain Reichert was waiting for me as I entered. "I hear the interrogation went well" he commented as I walked past him to sit at my desk. "We have aquired the information the Fuhrer required" I answered regarding him and he smirked. "Seems you're doing fine, for a woman" he said and I stood abruptly catching him off guard. "Test me at your own risk captain, I do not suffer fools gladly" I warned looking at him with intent to kill, "speak to me that way again and I will instruct Hans to test the next technique on you Reichert" he huffed and left the room, I watched him closely and intended to keep my eye on him permanently. Having been insulted earlier in the day, my mood had spiraled downward into total intolerance for anything. "Ma'am the pits are over flowing" said one of my soldiers, I rubbed my forehead in fustration and stood to follow him to the pit site. I was hit with the overwhelming smell of decay, bodies sat higher the the ground level and flies covered them like a thick blanket. "Burn them" I ordered, "fill the pits with dirt and burn them from now on" the workers nodded and went about the disposal of them. I noticed that I was being watched by the captain, I over saw the workers taking care of the corpse disposal, making sure that this unruly soldier was watching me doing my job unlike himself. I believed that these men needed a good drop kick up the ass and it was a good time to go about doing that.

I had been overseer of this Asylum for a few years now, the soldiers under my comand were whipped into shape and responsive to my orders without question, all except Captain Reichert, he continued to question my authority on all matters. I was aware that before I was assigned here that the Captain had full reign of the day to day running of this place but I would not tolerate insubordination, Henkel was running through a mountain of paperwork as I entered my office. "Hans is waiting for you in the chamber ma'am" my assistant said, I nodded and wandered down into the interrogation room. "Henkel said you wished to speak with me yes?" I spoke as Hans turned to me, he smiled wiping the blood off his hands. "I have it on good authority that we have managed to capture a Russian Pilot, she is being sent from the front to here so we may gain valuable information about the Russian countryside" I then had a fleeting thought, the soldiers description sounded morbidly familiar and so much so that the look on my face must I've scared Dr Steiner. "Something wrong? You went pale Colonel" he stated as I blinked twice and gazed at him. "No nothing wrong Dr, just in visioning how we may break this Russian, we may have to get brutally clever" I answered leaving the room and walking out onto the balcony on the top floor. I surveyed the soldiers bellow, going about their patrols and watching movement from their guard posts. I then caught sight of Reichert, he walked up to a group of soldiers on their break, gesturing wildly and laughing loudly. I just watched, making mental notes of his behaviour around other soldiers and storing this information for future reference.

A few days later...

Soldiers arrived with the prisoner, the Russian looked seriously hacked off with her current situation, but I already knew that and had half a feeling that I was gonna pay for it later. As she was walked past me to the interrogation room, her striking emerald green eyes burned into my own, so much so I had to break the contact, Reichert had seen this exchange and slithered up beside me. *know this Russian do you?* he asked with a smirk and straightening his back. *May have during the first world War but I am unsure captain * I answered following the Russian prisoner. She was forced to sit in the chair, restrained and gagged, not before she bit the soldiers hand causing him to squeal a little. She glared at everyone in the room but her eyes settle on me and remain, little does everyone know that I in fact I know this woman and to make matters worse, she saved my life.


	3. Do The Wicked See You

It had been a week since she was brought to us, I sat in my desk chair, staring out the window into the trees and beyond. Henkel rushed into the room, slamming into the door frame white as a sheet. *Fuhrer Hitler is here!* he exclaimed as I jumped up quickly and scrambled to get outside. We stood to attention as the Fuhrer walked past nodding either side, he stopped in front of me and gave me a salute, gesturing for me to walk along side him and I complied. *Have you had any break through Colonel?* he asked me and I shook my head. *Sadly your excellency she has not cracked, we have preformed 3 shock treatments, 2 beat downs and put her in chains with a blindfold with no water for 2 days straight, the Russian is not phased by anything we have done* I answered solemnly, he stopped and put his hand on my shoulder and my heart raced. *let us try something else shall we, take me to the chamber* Hitler said as we walked to the torture chamber. Hans was wiping his hands as we entered, he turned and saluted the Fuhrer as I caught sight of The Russian who I could now be named as Blaire Taylor, she was smiling and covered in blood. Hitler walked up to her, staring her in the face, he removed her gag and she spat at him, her saliva hit his face, I along with everyone else in the room cried out in outrage and went for our side arms but we were waved down as the Fuhrer stood up, wiping the spit of his face. *Du Schlampe* he said striking her hard with the butt of his pistol causing Blaire to bleed. She started to laugh, looking at all of us, her laughter got harder and louder and my soldiers started to visible shake with confused fear. That was when I noticed Hitler smile, turning away from the crazy Russian and wispering to me, *water treatment, do it now and up the ante* I snapped my fingers and Has retrieved the drum half filled with water from the corner of the room, another soldier brought a hose and a bucket. They filled the drum, grabbed her gag cloth and held it over her face pulling her head back, Hans filled the bucket and moved to her head and poured the water over her face until he was sure that would be enough. They removed the gag and stood to the side as she coughed up the water she had swallowed, Hans turned around to stare her down. *where is the Russian front line!* he demanded, she said nothing and the procedure was repeated, again and again but still she would not budge, her resilience astounded me once again but then again I should've known this wasn't going to be easy, she was gonna drag us through the mud and dig her heals in.

It had been almost a year since Blaire had been brought to us, almost a year of torture and the war was nearly over. Hans had given up on trying to extract any information from her, he had broken her arms, legs, fingers and nose. Blood stained her ragged clothing, but her resilience against all this had proven to be Steiners undoing. He sat outside taking hard draws on a cigarette, I walked up to him and sat down, also rolling a cigarette and lighting it. *I take it she still will not break* I commented as Hans sighed heavily. *sadly no, I have got Edward coming in to perform some kind of weapon effectiveness test on her sing how she is so stoic in every way* he answered throwing away the cigarette butt, moments later Edward arrived, flanked by a small group of 3 scientists and 3 soldiers. I walked up to him, a smile spread across my face, we embraced each other in a hug, *it has been too long, come come let me give you the tour, seeing as how there's not much to this place except a few body pits and ash filled barrels* I said with a sarcastic tone and he chuckled. *always with the jokes Engel* he said as his expression turned serious. *my humor is all I have in the face of certain death at the hands of the allies, they're closing in around us* I replied as I led him to the torture chamber where Blaire sat looking worse for wear but evil glare still intact. He hesitated slightly, knowing who it was, it was lucky that none of the others were there to see it as it would have been a huge indicator of our connection to her. *isn't she?* he asked looking at me I nodded just as Captain Reichert walked in. *yes she is Russian, strong willed to boot, maybe this test may finally break her stone like facade* I said saving both of us from scrutiny. *guess it won't hurt to try* Edward said signalled to the Captain to bring in his scientists, *let's get started then* I left the room and walked back to my office.

3 hours later....

It was finally dark, the sentries were on edge, waiting for any possibility of attack and I had fallen backwards off my chair into a half awake stance. I groaned, reckonising a familiar growling sound I shot upright scaring Henkel shitless. *what is wrong ma'am?* he asked as I looked out the window, I then noticed the ground where the body pit was moving and then a hand broke through the earth, I went white and ran from room at full speed, down towards the chamber where Edward was working. *Edward! They're here!* I exclaimed and he looked at me. *what! This cannot be* he replied in disbelief and Blaire started laughing. "Let the living die!" She yelled shaking the chair she was confined to. *we need to act now!* I said as screams sounded out from the lower level and I knew that we had even less time to move. Edward abandoned what he was doing and followed me up to the top level, I ran out onto the balcony in time to see zombies leaping at my soldiers and tearing them to shreds. Captain Reichert was in a state of shock, watching in awe ask the soldiers that had been killed rose again to search for their own victims. *what have you done Colonel!* he exclaimed as Henkel came running into the area, a zombie jumped up onto the balcony and tore into him, he screamed in pain as I shot him and his attacker in the head with my pistol. *there's is no time for accusational chit chat Captain, start shooting!* I ordered as the sounds of the undead grew louder and louder. I ran back into the torture chamber with the intention of doing something that would be seen as treason but I knew we needed help, I was going to release Blaire Taylor.

I made it to the chamber, Blaire was still laughing, I cut the straps that held her down and instantly she seized me by the throat and pushed me to the wall, her grip tightening. "Kill you... I will" She said, the intent to destroy blazed like a fire in her eyes. "Is that all you got, because I ain't got all day" I said as she punched me in the ribs twice and threw me into the chair. "Don't push me german" She warned as I held up my hand, she didn't stop coming towards me, I scurried up against the wall behind me. "Zombies! Need your help, you can't escape without mine" I said trying to breath, I coughed removing the built up flem in my throat and she stopped just short, kicking me in the ribs and running up to the top level. I scrambled to my feet and went after her being met by a couple of undead soldiers which I shot in the head. Blaire zoned in on their guns, picking up an MP40 , she mowed a lawn of zombie flesh and I took the other MP40. "Get me out of here Angel Cain" She growled as I nodded and ran towards the origins of Edwards maniacal laughter. Reichert was shooting the undead that tried to get up the stairs, he turned to see what was behind him and sighted Blaire, a look of disgust washed over his face. I ran forward, cutting down zombies, their blood sprayed my uniform and I let out a war cry. "Round 2 mother fuckers! I'm ready!" I yelled taking more of them down, Edward covered me from behind and we stepped to each other's oposite side dropping zombies like a bad habit, spinning around in a full circle we kept the undead at bay but for how long we were unsure, that was until they ceased to come and we had a very small window of opportunity to escape. "Let's get going!" I hollered above the groans and growls of the undead. All of us broke into a run, towards the nearest window, I lept out and rolled down the stairs into the middle of the facility, zombies closed in from all sides, Reichert ran and jumped in another window, running into the next room, the rest of us hot on his heals, that was until more zombies cut off his path causing us all to double back but not before he shot me in the right shoulder. I cried out in anger at this expected betrayal, Blaire Sparta kicked him into the next room and jammed the doors shut as the zombies surrounded him and ripped him to pieces. He laughed evily as he died , fountains of blood erupted from his open wounds and his flesh littered the tile floor. I staggered towards the far open window, it led to the forest and escape from this place. I could see a small jeep like vehicle in the distance, I made a run for it Blaire beat me and Edward to it, but to my surprise she ordered us to get in. Zombies broke out into a sprint, chasing our vehicle as Edward and I shot them down, blood oozed from my gun shot wound, I cooked a grenade and threw it, timing the explosive just right I caught our pursuers in the explosion and watched them rag doll across the ground, limbs flew past them and we sped off. I turned to face the front, resting a bit, I knew this was gonna be a long drive. "We need to get to the factory" I said and Blaire snorted. "Why there?" She asked not really caring for my answer. "More fire power, if we're gonna get out of here alive that's where we need to go" I said pointing with my bodied right hand left, she turned and we hurried towards Der Riese, the factory of 935.


End file.
